Caprichosa
by meteorita
Summary: La muerte se había enamorado de él. No cabía duda que la naturaleza de Potter era siempre contradecir. Había recibido el beso de la muerte y sobrevivido, todo por amor…otra vez.


Descargo de responsabilidad: Uso de personajes de la saga Harry Potter sin fines de lucro.

Dedicado especialmente a mis hermanas ficticias Macarena, Emi y mi mamá Arlette al sur y norte de América. Que hace tiempo no platico con ellas, y quizás nunca pasen por aquí, pero con la buena intención sobre la marcha.

**CAPRICHOSA**

Él suponía que los demás posiblemente no entenderían que quería un momento a solas, pero no le importaba, no estaba para complacer a nadie en ese momento, no cuando ellos no comprendían la insignificancia que la gloria tenía para él. Tranquilizarse un rato, analizar unos momentos y si era necesario, tendría ganas de llorar hasta quedarse seco, porque ya no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para detener ni una lágrima; apenas y pudo alcanzar la torre de Astronomía, la cual estaba casi por completo destruida, a decir verdad, no había paredes ni techo, sólo el débil piso de piedra con algunos peligrosos agujeros…pero tampoco le importó.

No estaba triste, tampoco feliz, cuando su interior debería estar a rebosar de victoria. Carente de emoción. Vacío.

Curioso, pues había ido (inconscientemente, como arrastrado por la corriente) hasta ahí para desahogarse, y ahora ni una gota de agua salada lo confortaba.

Apenas fue consciente cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, o cuando su mejilla también acarició el polvo. Con los lentes desalineados aún pudo ver a una despreocupada araña que ascendía sobre los escombros, indiferente al cuerpo que yacía a un lado.

Por un momento pensó que se trataban de dementores, pero no había niebla alrededor. Pensó en que debía sentirse desesperanzado, mas su cuerpo no evocaba esa sensación, no la recordaba. Quiso experimentar el miedo de no volver a sentir más, pero de nuevo estaba vacío. Y aunque quería algo, tampoco estaba ansioso, ni frustrado.

No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas, sin embargo, logró acomodarse boca arriba. ¿Por qué había ido hasta allí? Igualmente lo desconocía, menos aún le incomodaba. La masa oscura encima de él brillaba con pequeños diamantes incrustados. Las hermosas estrellas parecían estar burlándose de su situación; pero claro, Harry Potter no fue alterado.

—Estoy muriendo— su voz sonaba tan lejana, distante, fría como su corazón, ajena a él.

—Sí— Una voz susurró a su lado. Una mujer hermosa lo acompañaba. Piel blanca como la nieve que hacía juego con su cabello largo hasta la cintura. Y unos ojos negros como carbón resaltaban en su pálida cara que pudieran haber sido oscuras canicas. Bien podía ser un ángel. Sobre ella sucedía un fenómeno extraño. El lugar por carecer de techo, estaba iluminado por el cielo estrellado, mas ella parecía estar cubierta por una desconocida sombra, un círculo perfecto a su alrededor. Harry no se inmuto.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Sientes curiosidad?

— No.

— ¿Miedo?

— No— Era como si un pared se hubiese vuelto parlante y le hablara a su pared vecina. Ambos se veían como dos rocas que habían cobrado vida; pero hasta de eso el muchacho se sentía desprovisto.

Ella expresó una débil sonrisa, que era más que claro no sentía en su ser, mejor dicho como estar acostumbrada o haberla ensayado.

— Yo tampoco siento nada— se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y sin moverse. Ella sentada abrazando sus piernas para equilibrarse y él tendido a sus pies— Soy el fin.

— No entiendo.

Y aquí iban.

— Soy consumación, conclusión, término, castigo, tentación… la inevitable muerte— ella, que había estado mirando hacia el bosque todo el tiempo, por fin lo volteó a ver a la cara.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien me condujo hasta aquí?

— Lo hice.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Estás muriendo— expresó lo obvio. Y aunque en cualquier otra circunstancia él se habría enfadado porque lo trataran como a un imbécil, esta vez no.

— Entonces esta es tu forma— No era una pregunta.

— Depende, soy tentación, una debilidad, me ves como me quieres ver.

— Siempre te imaginé como algo aterrador.

— Pero no era como querías verme.

— No, porque quería aceptarte e intentaba que fuera… confortable.

Ella no respondió.

— ¿Mi debilidad son las mujeres? — A pesar de que la pregunta pudo haber tenido algo de cómico, ninguno de los dos rió.

— Tu debilidad es la humanidad. El pronombre "los demás", si así lo prefieres. Tu especie es muy…difícil, pero eres de entre aquellos especiales. Un ser diferente. Siempre preocupado por alguien que no eras tú, aún cuando intentabas ser egoísta. Fallabas en el intento, pues era para beneficio de alguien más. No querías a nadie en peligro que no fueras tú. Pero nunca estabas solo. Especial porque naciste para vivir con grandeza y morir con ella.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — volvió a preguntar. Ninguno estaba impaciente, ninguno interesado, simplemente por pasar el rato, pura y simple existencia.

— Mientras la vida de los humanos va concluyendo, se van acercando a mi mundo, el de los muertos. Puedo escucharlos, estudiarlos antes de recibirlos, pero sus complejos sentimientos nunca comprenderlos­— ella volvió su mirada al infinito— Estudie a Dumbledore el año pasado— aún con todo el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo, Harry no sintió interés—Una ocasión platicaba contigo sobre Tom Riddle— Decía sus oraciones como habiéndolas escogido cuidadosamente. — Explicó que los hombres temían a lo desconocido, no a mí, no a la muerte. Los hombres saben lo que es la muerte, más no que hay detrás de ella. Sabias palabras.

— ¿Sorprendida?

— En realidad no. ¿Aún no lo entiendes? —su voz era neutra — Estoy muerta, muerta para sentir amor, muerta para sentir gozo, muerta para sentir miedo…muerta como para sentir algo. Así de simple es mi existencia. Conozco por conocer, no por curiosidad, ni siquiera eso. Mentira cuando dicen que la muerte es dulce o dolorosa, en cualquier caso siempre mienten.

— ¿Por qué yo no siento nada?

— Estás muriendo, Harry— volvió a repetir— La muerte no duele. También soy la nada ¿Irónico, no?

— ¿Por qué algunos sufren al morir?

— Ellos están recibiendo los últimos daños que la vida les ofrece. Pero en realidad, nadie sufre al morir. Soy el fin, Harry, no el transcurso hacia él. La muerte tampoco es rápida o lenta. La muerte _está_ muerta, pero hay factores que se presentan y apuran el camino para llegar a ella, a mí. Es por eso que no siento nada.

— Entonces no me estás convirtiendo en tu compañero.

— No tiene caso, no amo— volvió a explicar.

— ¿Qué querías saber de Tom Riddle?

— No precisamente de él. Dumbledore mencionó que había cosas peores que la muerte y Voldemort no entendía. Dime cuáles son.

¿Por qué ella le contestaba? ¿Por qué él lo hacía de la misma manera? Se supone que ninguno de los dos era curioso ¿no? ¿Por qué entonces? Nadie lo sabía.

— Se estaba refiriendo a un arma que yo tenía y él no. El amor de alguien más. Ridículo ahora.

¿De verdad a eso había venido ella? ¿A que le explicaran cómo había derrotado a Voldemort? En cualquier caso, no perdía nada contándolo. El que nada tiene, nada pierde.

— ¿Tan poderoso es? No lo entiendo.

— ¿El amor? A lo que recuerdo sí— Ella entendía que en el joven solo quedaban memorias vacías.

— ¿Por qué estoy muriendo? Vencí al mago tenebroso, pero él no alcanzó a tocarme.

— Dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar un mismo espacio. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso creo su horrocrux en ti, inevitablemente destruyó parte de tu alma, y parte de la de él se adhirió a la tuya.

— ¿Esa es tu excusa? El horrocrux fue destruido.

— O estás completo o no lo estás. Vives o no vives. Algo incompleto no puede ser. Quedaste con la mitad de tu alma, y esa aclama por reunirse con su hermana. Nadie puede ver a los muertos, nada o nadie puede traerlos a la vida. Pero tú lo lograste en el cementerio, al igual que Tom, pues una parte de su alma había sido aniquilada con el diario. Pudiste verlos porque tienes un ojo en el mundo de los muertos.

— ¿Los mortífagos?

­— Ellos unieron su vida a su amo con esa marca. Al morir él, el vínculo no se rompe, sino que los arrastra, no les quedan muchos años…o días.

— Pero su alma no fue tan dañada como la mía, por eso yo solo duré horas.

— Estás durando horas. Pero lo anterior es exacto.

— Me volví a perder.

— Aún no entiendo como es que llevas tanto tiempo muriendo, Harry. La muerte no dura. Nadamas mueres y no hay más. Es sólo un lapso casi imperceptible en el que te sientes vacío. Sin embargo estás alargando lo imposible.

— No quiero morir.

— Lo supongo, pero no hay lógica para lo que pasa. Estás…luchando.

— Después de todo si eres curiosa.

— No.

Siempre había sabido que a él no le pasaban las cosas más normales del mundo y aunque no le preocupaba entendió el por qué o al menos intentó.

— Soy el amo de la muerte.

— Sí, pero no llevas ninguna de mis antiguas pertenencias contigo.

— Pero todas ellas están vinculadas a mí ahora. Con o sin ellas, soy… tu amo. — Ella asintió.

— Posiblemente.

— El cuento es verdad, después de todo.

— Parte, sí. No me sentí furiosa por no poder tomar su alma. Conocer por conocer el por qué habían vencido el río. Estás relacionado con los Peverell, los únicos que han logrado por más del tiempo necesario evitar llegar hasta mí. Otra teoría de el por qué tu puedes estar luchando ahora.

— No lucho, ni si quiera siento motivos para ello— Ella asintió nuevamente.

— El sol — dijo después de un rato— está por salir. Empezará a amanecer.

— ¿Me llevarás contigo?

— Sí.

— No quiero morir — volvió a _suplicar_. ¿De verdad él quería algo?

— No puedes querer o no algo, Harry, estás muriendo.

— Te contradices. La muerte no dura— citó— así que el verbo estar no existe. —Empezó a enfadarse. Tanto como Harry y la muchacha notaron ese detalle.

— No, tú me contradices. Contradices la naturaleza. Siempre en mí contra, durante diecisiete años.

­— Ya logré escapar, lo volveré a hacer— ella le había dicho que podía escuchar a los que su fin se avecinaba, mas no él, todavía no era su tiempo.

— Recuerda que cuando estabas con Dumbledore en aquel lugar no moriste, solo te conectaste por unos segundos con tu otra mitad de alma.

— Eso quiere decir que mi ser volvió a estar completo por unos momentos. Entonces o morí por unos segundos o volví a la vida. Tú elige. —Dijo fastidiado.

— Eres todo un misterio, Potter. Si no cruzas la línea imposible que mueras, pero tú te mantienes sobre ella.

— ¿Y qué problema tienes con eso?

— Yo no tengo problemas — contestó la mujer blanca.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas ir entonces?

— Yo no encarcelo. Soy imparcial, no se me permite sentir, no distingo entre un bebé o un anciano. Tomo lo que me pertenece: su fin.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay conmigo entonces?

— Ninguna — su respuesta no tenía lógica— yo no te estoy liberando, pero tampoco reteniendo, eres tú el que se escapa de algo que no soy yo, pues soy la nada, más bien del tiempo, el transcurso a mi encuentro.

— No tiene sentido.

— Precisamente es por qué estoy aquí. Eres tú, Harry, el que me detiene. Tú, estás deteniéndome a mí, la muerte.

— Entonces vete, no te quiero. — Querer, había comenzado a desear cosas, y se sintió esperanzado, lo estaba logrando. Si era Harry el que la retenía, él la podía dejar. Aunque pareciera él el que estaba escapando.

— Soy la muerte, y tú el amo de la muerte. Donde estés, yo estaré. Hace muchos años entregué mi destino a unos humanos, y ellos se separaron, las reliquias nunca antes juntas en un solo hombre hasta ahora, causando un gran caos.

— Nunca quise ser tu amo, y menos que murieran todas esas personas por mí— ella le estaba confirmando lo que los demás siempre le habían negado y de lo cual, Harry estaba seguro, siempre sería el culpable de todas las vidas cobradas, porque él debió detenerlo a tiempo. No era justo.

— Siempre hay muertes, Harry. No era mi intención decirte que eras el culpable. Pero inevitablemente las hay. — ¿Ahora lo consolaba?

— Pero no era inevitable que hoy yo evitara lo sucedido.

— Mentiroso.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Esta vez la verdad.

— Yo no te convierto en mi compañero, Harry, todo lo contrario, usted lo está haciendo, mi Señor.

— ¡Noo! —no lo permitiría. Ella lo había alejado de sus amigos, para que se le uniera, no él voluntariamente.

— ¿De verdad es tan malo ser como yo? Creo que ésta es la primera vez que experimento algo, mas no sé que es, por su puesto.

— Mis padres…

— ¿Qué hay con ellos?

— Ellos aún me aman, no estaban vacíos cuando los vi. Pero dijiste que la muerte no era nada y aún así hay un mundo de los muertos.

— Es un decir, muchacho. Es como si murieras para volver a renacer, pero ya no en este mundo, ya no más aquí.

— Pero yo no quiero unirme a ellos aún.

— Pensé que los amabas.

— ¡Sí! Pero da la casualidad que en estos instantes no puedo recordar como es el amor.

— ¿Y bien?

— QUE QUIERO SEGUIR CON MIS AMIGOS

— ¿Cómo es que extrañas algo que no conoces?

— Me manipulaste para venir aquí, hiciste que me olvidara de la gente que amo.

— Sí.

— A diferencia de ti…

— No somos tan diferentes.

— A diferencia de ti —la ignoró— yo no deseo seguir así. Cierto es que tememos a lo desconocido, pero yo prefiero arriesgarme. Tú no puedes eso y es porque no tienes deseos de amar. ¿Eso te satisface?

— No. Soy la m-u-e-r-t-e. Toda yo soy destrucción.

— Creí que habías dicho que eras la nada.

— ¡Ya basta! — Se encontró con sus ojos verdes.

— No, ya me cansé de ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Una chispa se encendió dentro de él e iba creciendo. Luchaba.

— ¡Nada!

— ¿Quieres más vidas? ¿No ha sido suficiente para ti todas las que has cobrado hoy?

— Eso no es.

— ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¿Las reliquias? —dijo desesperado.

— ¡Y todo lo que eso conlleva! —Bingo, así que eso era…pero eso lo incluía a…

— ¡No me tendrás!

— No puedes evitarlo.

— ¡Mírame!...Has explotado, ya te cansé ¿no es así? Lo que en realidad era mentira es que tú no sentías nada, no pasa eso porque tú no quieres. Has venido por lo que dices te pertenece esta noche, pero de paso intentas llevarme a mí, porque te molesta que nunca hayas podido tomarme, ¡Tal como mi ascendencia Peverell!

— ¡No! —sus ojos habían cambiado a rojo sangre, aunque lo quisiere negar, estaba furiosa.

— Puedes mantener muertas tus emociones, porque a eso te dedicas. — si de verdad estaba muriendo, los factores que siempre causaban dolor antes, no estaban, entonces creyó que ella no podía lastimar a su amo.

— ¡¿Y qué más se supone que debo o debía hacer durante toda la eternidad pasada y futura?!

— Esperar a que yo me entregue, tal como sucedió con Ignotus al dejar la capa o Cadmus con la piedra. Así que ahora me dejarás ir— Creía que ahora tenía la suficiente energía para sentarse, y tal cual lo hizo, aunque mareado en el intento. Ella no se movió.

La veía y pensaba que intentaba encontrar algo que refutar. Le había dado una orden y se suponía que él era la autoridad.

— Este no es mi fin, y yo todavía no te pertenezco, así que si me haces el favor de quitarme este hechizo encima de mí. —Se sorprendió pensando en cuán fácil estaba hablando con la mismísima muerte.

— Has hecho lo que los otros no, Harry Potter. No temes llegar a mí, nunca usaste las reliquias con ese objetivo, pero sabes que algún día llegará, mas no te escondes; es por eso que ahora tienes el privilegio de elegir. Pero eres el último descendiente por ahora de esa fastidiosa familia, ya que has matado a Riddle. Recuérdalo.

— Además de que no hay motivo ahora para morir.

—De acuerdo — ella se inclinó lo suficiente para besarlo y él no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

Metal.

Un ligero torbellino de aire espeso y frío se levantó a su alrededor mientras que la sombra que antes la cubría a ella ahora estaba sobre los dos.

— Hasta que la muerte nos una entonces, amo. — Susurró contra sus labios. Con la poca luz que aún quedaba, el moreno pudo distinguir como una mano blanca salía de su protección sombría y se posaba sobre su corazón. Una mano que ya no era blanca, sino negra y putrefacta se posaba sobre su pecho.

Ella abrió la boca y sonrió como el demonio la hubiera podido envidiar, pequeños niños deformes salían de su boca, diminutos como duendecillos, desplegaron sus oscuras alas, todo ella se cubrió de humo. Desapareció con el primer rayo de luz que alcanzaba esa torre.

Harry dio de nuevo un suspiro de vida.

Se descubrió a sí mismo temblando, todas aquellas emociones alejadas habían vuelto y la primera que hizo presencia fue el miedo. Nadie jugaba con la muerte saliendo victorioso –no por siempre- y él se había salvado muchas veces, pero, cuántas más. Ella se había cansado de esperar por él y acudió a su encuentro, pero no era el momento, no todavía.

La muerte se había enamorado de él. No cabía duda que la naturaleza de Potter era siempre contradecir. Había recibido el beso de la muerte y sobrevivido, todo por amor…otra vez.

Aún así la muerte se había encaprichado, clamando por lo que le pertenecía desde hacía diecisiete años.

Se tenía que andar con cuidado. Juntos en el fin.

-----------------

Hola, ¿extraño, a que sí? Ni yo misma lo explico.

Un beso.


End file.
